


Close Call

by thisislegit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Happy Vegebul Day, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: A sudden hospital trip leaves the Brief family in a precarious situation.Too bad this was the last conversation Trunks wanted to be having with his parents.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to
> 
>  
> 
> [Ranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaranna)
> 
>  
> 
> for beta-ing!  
> had no idea 6/9 was vegebul day until i was halfway finished with this fic and scrolled on twitter for a small break  
> 6/9  
> nice

Trunks looked at the couple sitting on the couch. His mother looked good in her 70s, her now pale blue hair kept back in a ponytail, and smile lines around her eyes and mouth. His father still didn’t look like he’d aged a day since Trunks was a child. Then again, Trunks didn’t look a day over 25 himself, and he couldn’t help but wonder how long his Saiyan genes would take him before age started to creep up on his own features. Bra sat behind where Trunks stood, a scowl on her face, and her gi ruffled from training in the gravity room. Well, they might as well get this over with.

“This is an intervention,” Trunks started.

“Isn’t an intervention supposed to have more than two people?” Vegeta sat with his arms crossed, a matching scowl on his face.

“Oh. _I’m sorry_. You want all of our friends here to tell you not to fuck my mom into the hospital!”

“Trunks,” Bulma’s voice was stern.

“No mom, he’s right. You know I hate saying that.” Bra adjusted her headband, her long spike of hair not cooperating,  “This was too much. Do you have any idea how scared I was flying to the hospital to see dad in a pair of borrowed scrubs, and you hooked up to six different machines?”

“The doctor said it was a small heart attack. It could’ve happened when I was doing anything else. Besides, your father has always been gentle with me after I sprained my hip.”

“I want to say too much information, but considering we’re having this conversation at all, I might as well just go ham.”

“That’s not how you use that term,” Bra said.

“Correct me later.”

Vegeta tapped his foot, “Head gets better with age, son.”

“Please THINK before YOU SPEAK TO ME RIGHT NOW.” Trunks placed both hands on his forehead and rubbed them down his face. “Gimme a second.”

This conversation was already snowballing. He was working on something explosive when Goten got through to him on his emergency phone. Hearing his boyfriend regale how his mother was in the ICU while his father was close to getting arrested for flying them naked to the hospital was not how he wanted to start his morning. Bra couldn’t call him after hearing the news because she was responsible for letting the doctors know any extra medical history during treatment.

“I know you’re both feeling overwhelmed, and I understand. I was scared too when your grandfather had a stroke. It made me realize that he wouldn’t be there forever, and it was a hard pill to swallow, but…that’s life.” Bulma looked between her children, her hands folded on her lap and her expression soft.

“Mom, I know you’re trying to comfort us, but, uh, having a heart attack while riding dad’s dick to New Namek and back is not exactly how I wanna remember your passing,” Bra replied.

“And you, Prince of Saiyans,” Trunks whipped around, his anger returning as he pointed a finger at his father, “Do you really want your own wife dropping dead while you’re getting off.”

“What a way to go,” Bulma sighed nostalgically.

“YOU ALMOST LEFT,” Trunks and Bra shouted.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I have the best pussy in the galaxy.”

“Are we sure about that?” Vegeta smirked at Bulma, giving her a onceover, “I should probably check again.”

“Dad. I swear, on Kami, I’m gonna beat your ass,” Bra clapped her hands together as she spoke.

“I know this might be difficult, but as per your list, by the doctor, you are not to engage in strenuous activities,” Trunks held up Bulma’s medical file. “Yes, this includes sex. No, I’m not gonna highlight the perimeters of what kind of sex. As far as I’m concerned, every style is banned.”

“Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. I’ll be damned getting another phone call like that,” Bra said.

“This is ridiculous. We’re both adults, and we’re your parents. You can’t tell us what we’re allowed to do,” Bulma had become fed up at this point.

“Mom, I love you. But so help me, I will get Goku. And I will have him quarantine dad onto another planet until you both realize how serious this is.”

“Fine, we’ll stop.”

“Thank you,” Trunks let his shoulders drop for the first time since the conversation started. “You can both go now. No. Not in the same direction. You’re not trying that shit. Dad you go to the gravity room with Bra.”

There was some huffing, and a colorful comment from his father that he ignored as the living room emptied. Bulma had maybe ten years left, twenty if they were extremely lucky, and she suffered from no other health problems. But she had a history of smoking, overwork, and lack of sleep, so it was always a coin flip after each birthday. Taking his phone out, Trunks saw a few texts from Goten and called back.

“Hey, how’d it go?” The sound of dishes clinking and chatter accompanied Goten’s voice.

“I’m surprised Dad didn’t say more, but he’s gotten quieter about arguing health stuff since Bra’s last baby.”

“Ya comin home tonight?”

“No. Knowing them they’ll try to have sex out of spite, so I have to stay here as a prevention measure. I give it about three days before they realize how close they were to losing one another and take what the doctor said seriously.”

“Okay, I’ll hold down the fort here. Love ya.”

“Love you too, Ten,” Trunk hung in time to hear a loud crash from the lab. “MOM THAT BETTER NOT BE THE OMNI DOT MATRIX.”

“WHAT IF IT IS. ARE YOU GONNA BAN ME FROM THAT TOO?”

This was going to be a long three days.


End file.
